Wolfblood Estate
Wolfblood Estate is the heart of the royal power, one of its most known symbol and a one of the most protected place in the wastes. The royal family, his court, the government, secret services and the daughters of the wolf are located there. The castle is huge and labyrinthic. It is rare to see the king and some people have waited several months to only cross his way. Inside the castle, many people are surprised to forget the year they're at. The architecture is gothic, and many places would let you believe to be in the medieval times. But the holograms and futuristic rooms just next to it would transport you to thousands of years later. The castle itselfs is meant to represent the anachronism of the royal system in a modern world and the bipolar personnality of the king. Some people even believe that the castle in itself is small and empty, only containing a Fantasme which makes you believe in the reality of these rooms. THE LABYRINTH The castle is located at the center of a very famous amusement park near Orlando, Florida. This spots may seem strange and childish (even though the place has lost almost everything that made it for the children), but its structure provides many advantages. First, it is difficult to lead a siege or a direct assault, because of the labyrinthic and very extanded structure of the area. Secondly, this very structure offers many possibilites of personnalization and defense uses of the hydraulics technologies all around. Also, the park can be filled with traps : some paths lead directly to Leto jungles, other lead to chained Abominations of combat. Some other few lead to deadly traps, like a sun reflector (the very structure of the shiny building reflects the sun over thirty times, and the light is accentuated by the snow. In result, the ray that hits the ground is hot enough to very severely burn somebody. And of course, this ray points the avenue leading directly to the castle, which means that if an army tries to charge, entire regiments will be instantly burned, without any human effort from the king's forces.). Finally, it is probably the easiest place to hide snipers pratically everywhere. ---- THE ENTRANCE To get to the castle, you must cross a bridge that can be lifted in less than a minute. Under this bridge, you can often see the tanks from the royal army get or come back from their daily trainings. The main doors take a bit less than two minutes to open, because of the very complex lockpick system, thought to give the best mass resistance to the whole surface of the doors. ---- ' MAIN HALL' The main hall is a very large room, surrounded by high pillars. Behind those pillars, there is no source of light, leaving all the surroundings of the room in complete shadows. Some believe these shadows to hide scary defense creatures like Wendigos (!), or, more conventionally, a regiment of the royal guard. Some other think that these shadows are meant for the secret services or for conspirators against the crown, giving them the false feeling of not being watched. The hall itself has a very long table in its center, used for conferences, meetings and meals. At the end of the room, a huge stained-glass overhangs the first throne of the castle, where the king sits when it comes to welcome visitors. Although, it is very rare to see him here. This room has only one door, leading to the first of the four towers surrounding the quad. ---- ' THE FOUR TOWERS' Each tower is a residential area, containing the flats of the court, ministers and royal army members. At the very top of the first tower, we can find the penthouse of the king. At the opposite tower is the official throne room, where the king leads his country. And the top of the other two towers, we can find a sealed door that only the king is allowed to open and a alchemy laboratory, also serving as an observatory. ---- THE PENTHOUSE This luxury, modern and huge flat is made for the kings that will govern the east coast. It has all the luxury comforts a king may want to enjoy, from a SPA to a personnal cinema room. Although, it seems that Jeremiah II enjoys much more his reading room and his personnal chapel. The current king doesn't spends a lot of time in his appartments, whose white color is meant to make killer's job more difficult, since they are more likely to be dressed in black if they manage to get here. ---- ' THE QUAD' The quad is very known for being the heart of the etiquette. Every move, every word and every clothe is watched by many eyes and if you want to rise in the social etiquette of the court, it is the place to be. Many spies are known to hang around in this area, closely listening to the court members to detect any threat against the crown. The quad has two exits, one leading to the clock tower, the other leading to the labyrinthic infrastructure surrounding the second quad. ---- ' THE CLOCK TOWER' The clock tower contains the archives and the royal library. The archives are kept at the top of the tower and are kept sealed most of the time. That's because those archives aren't made of paper but of memories : it is an enslaved Fantasme, who litteraly shows you any event of history, making you living it. It is the very best source of information in the world, at the only condition of knowing how to use it, in order not to be eternally trapped in a memory, or coming back from it with a broken spirit. The library is a huge room, containing most of the knowledge sources you can imagine. It is kept by a depressive, alcoholic and misanthropic librarian, who won't hesitate to insult you for disturbing his drinking rituals. The old maps indicate that there are tunnels under this tower. Since they only lead to spoilers, their descriptions will be at the bottom of this page. Be careful ! ---- THE LABORATORY AND MEDICAL WING Just next to the clock tower is a science and medical wing, very modern and at the edge of the technology. Twenty searchers work here, mainly on the case of the Leto. It took more than nine years to build good securities to this room, but now, the searchers are free to use radios and if they came to burn Leto, the freezing reaction would be contained inside the room. This wing also serves as a small hospital for the eventual wounds, which are rarely severe. The hospital's main goal has always been to offer a complete healing facility in case of siege. ---- THE MINISTERIES After a suspended bridge from the first quad, you access to a vast complex of buildings and towers, whose connections are labyrinthic. This is the heart of the ministeries and the administration of the monarchy. The offices are sharp and modern, usually very messy, containing as much old books as holograms. They look like the usual marketing part of any modern company : messy, with all sorts of collecting toys, posters, messy hair and funny dressed employees and funny stickers everywhere. And let's not forget anthipatic and forgotten by everybody workers in underground facilities you meet when you're terribly lost... The infrastructure itself is as messy as all administrations have always been, and it is as easy to get lost in this place as it is for a minister to lose a file. One hundred people work here, serving in these ministeries : -War and defense (represented by the commander in chief Garrus Valek) -Recruitment (represented by Baron Thomas Valentine) -Finances and trade (represented by Lady Viviana Proudfoot) -Communications and roads (represented by the newly affected Sixte) -Religion (represented by Lord Edgar de Tavey) -Internal affairs (represented by the baron Tony Hellater) -Culture (represented by the countess EulaEudanla Teiteia) -Industry (represented by the archiduc Jenkins Wetmore) -Urban affairs (represented by the colonel Sam Carter) -Wastes affairs (represented by the vicount Boris Skaver) -Science (represented by the count Kirril Yeshei) -External relations (represented by William Cooper) -Pleasures (represented by Lady Maggie Chow) The ministery of the return also has an office there, but no worker has been affected there yet, since the minister has his own team he often takes with his journeys, apboard his zeppelin. ---- ' THE SECRET SERVICES TOWER' Between the ministeries buildings and the central tower is another tower, a little smaller, hard to access and heavily guarded. Inside are the Royal secret services, where all the spies and cells make their reports and investigate upon the elements they have collected. Pratically nobody except the king has ever passed the main hall, modern and warm but empty. It has many doors and nobody knows exactly where they lead : interrogation chambers, security files archives, quarantine for dangerous things, secret creatures held in control... It can be many things and it is free to speculate. They have rare visitors, but when they have, it is said that they are the ones with the most courtesy of the whole castle, offering you real authentic coffee and chatting with you two minutes. If you don't leave right after, they can get pretty rude though. ---- ' THE CENTRAL TOWER' The central tower provides gas, water and electricity to the whole castle and its surroundings. It has powerful primary ressources infrastructures and generators and twenty five engineers constantly work here with turning teams so that the generators are always watched. Old steel stairs are to be seen at the first floor, but the floor they lead to have been sealed. In this area are also many storage rooms. ---- ' THE GALLERY' Between the central tower and the bell towers, you have to walk across a big gallery, presenting sculptures and paintings of the bravest people who made big things for the wastes. The gallery doesn't only figures monarchy's peoples ; anybody, from any faction who accomplished something big for the wastes, may have his place among the hall of heroes. It is the main goal of many ambitious people. Among the heroes, you may notice some who appear in the TV series story : -Doren Kayle, founder of United. -Thomas Valentine. -Elmuth -Brother Gabriel ---- ' BELL TOWERS' The bell towers, other than the bells of course, contain the central chapel of the castle, where daily masses are given and where marriages and funerals are celebrated. Those masses are sometimes lead by Edgar de Tavey himself, and many people enjoy these appareances, since he gives masses the occult and, sometimes, humoristic way they had in the first centuries of medieval times. Although, the chapel is rather small and can only contain 75 people. The ceremonies are private and the masses are meant to create oppositions between courtisans, so that they have no time to conspire. A courtisan who conspires has no time to fight for the mass, and somebody who hasn't been to the mass is more likely to be closely watched by secret services and agents of the internal affairs. ---- ' TRAINING GROUNDS / HELIPAD' On the last tower surrounding the second quad, we can find the military sector, where soldiers have their business. It is here and only here that people can learn the subtle art of the royal whip, learned by the greatest soldiers of the wastes. The mechanical and aeronotical divisions of the royal army are parked in/on the building and a part of them is always ready to be deployed if needed. There are common quarters for the infantry and training facilities. The forgery and the intendance of the kingdom also share these quarters and the gun intendant has his office just down the training grounds, where he distribute, receive and takes care of infantry weapons. ---- THE UNDERGROUNDS (Be careful of spoilers if you haven't played or watched No-return yet) The undergrounds of the castle are dark, scary and dangerous places. There are few ways to get in, and they are only known by the only last friend Jeremiah the red had, to whom he promised to "take care of what's under". But what exactly is under the castle, except a scary labyrinth, where strange noises can be heard, the sound repercussion avoiding to know exactly the location and the distance of what made them ? Not exactly. It is the place where Jeremiah the red kept all his secrets. Including alchemy mistakes, Leto experiments gone wrong, a Wendigo kept prisonner... And all the potential lovers his daughter may have had as an adult. All the people who dared cross her eyes, all the people who made the mistake to fall in love with her, can be found here, alive... but not well. Most of them are traumatized people, who take everyone they hear footsteps for Eula. Some will try to smash doors calling you a slut, some others will play her favorite tune on the piano and be violent of despair the moment they hear you walk away, some others will want to kill you to be forever with their lost love... We must say that they are blind, their eyes having been ripped off and chains have been installed at their very bones, making every move extremely difficult and painful. But the worst is that they are kept alive since twenty years, because of somebody feeding them everyday. Who takes care of them, nobody knows. It is also in the undergrounds that Jeremiah the red kept all archives in his own research, focused on... saving the world. And one day, our heroes will probably have to go underground to find out what the king found or didn't found... Category:Places